kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybug Power
General information= Ladybug Power is episode 10a of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary HJ5's benefit concert for Harajuku Grove is interrupted when Rudie uses up their power and wanders off into the grove. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Mauve Madison Minor Plot Quotes Love: Their exoskeletons are bioluminescent. Baby: And they glow pretty too. Trivia A Super Mario Bros 1-up sound effect can be heard in this episode after Baby‘s Ladybug translation! |-| Gallery= Screenshots HJ5csbLP.png|Today, HJ5 are a stage construction crew. They really are the band who can do anything. MusicGettingReadyLP.png|Music getting ready to cut wood MusicHandCuttingLP.png|with her hand. GsomethingWrong01LP.png|G is wondering why Music isn’t using tools to cut the wood. MnoFunLP.png|Because it’s more fun this way. BabyMissingBackpack01LP.png|Baby just realised she lost her backpack. BabyMissingBackpack02LP.png|The missing backpack isn’t under the table. LovePG02LP.png|Love wondering why their power generator has a low electrical capacitance level. LovePowerDrainFoundLP.png|Love shutting down Rudie’s power drain. MtooMuchTechnologyLP.png|All this stuff you brought is taking all our electricity. AtooMuchLP.png|Angel trying to explain to Rudie about their benefit concert. LoveEcoScientistLP.png|The ecosystem of the grove is what the concert is to here to save. GembraceNatureLP.png|G trying to get Rudie to leave his tech comforts and go outside into nature. MusicPowerOff01LP.png|Music turning off Rudie’s massage chair. GpowerOffLP.png|G turning off more of Rudie’s tech comforts. BabySingingCrunchyberryLP.png|Baby singing about crunchyberries. BabyLoosingBalance02LP.png|Baby is falling down. BabyFallFlatLP.png|Baby after rolling down the hill. BabyFoodPriorityLP.png|Baby’s first priority is to make sure she still has food to eat. BabySeeLadybugLP.png|Baby notices the glowing ladybug. BabyPladybug01LP.png|Baby trying to pat the glowing ladybug. BabyLadybugCuddleLP.png|Baby cuddling the glowing ladybugs. BabyNewFriends02LP.png|Baby bringing the glowing ladybugs to meet her friends. BcutestLP.png|Aren’t they just the cutest? LMinterestedLP.png|Love and Music are interested in the glowing ladybugs. BGAglbLP.png|G and Angel admiring the glowing ladybugs. LoveInspectingglbLP.png|Love inspecting the glowing ladybugs LtickleGLBLP.png|and she can’t resist giving one of them a tickle. BeverlyLP.png|Her name is Beverly. BabyGLBplayingLP.png|Baby playing with the glowing ladybugs. HJ5trainedPosingLP.png|HJ5 are always ready to make cute team poses! PoweredDownLP.png|The generator has no power left. AnoPowerLP.png|Angel is disappointed that their electrical equipment doesn’t work anymore. LthreePercentPowerLP.png|The generator is at 3% capacity, that’s not enough to power our show! RudiePowerGoneLP.png|HJ5 discovering that Rudie’s tech comforts just depleted the generator’s power reserves. AngelNeedPowerLP.png|Angel wants to know how they can get power to do the show. LoveThinkingHowLP.png|Love has some ideas on how they might get power back. AngelWhatBabyLP.png|Angel wondering what Baby is doing. BabyGLBwhisperingLB.png|Baby is whispering to the glowing ladybugs. HJ5AncientForestWalkLP.png|HJ5 going for a walk in the ancient forest. GLBwhisperingLP.png|Glowing ladybugs whispering to Baby. HJ5stopRudieBDLP.png|HJ5 making Rudie stop driving around in a bulldozer. AngryGLBLP.png|The large glowing ladybugs are angry with Rudie. MrealLifeGameLP.png|Music telling Rudie he isn’t playing a game, this is real life! AangryGLBLP.png|Angel explaining to Rudie he’s made the large glowing ladybugs very angry. MusicGimmeeGHSLP.png|Music confiscating Rudie’s gaming headset. RudieGimmeeBackLP.png|Rudie trying to get his gaming headset back from Music. FourGirlsMinorDisdainLP.png|The girls thinking Rudie needs lessons in tact and sensitivity. BabyPoliteRephrasingLP.png|Baby thinks translating what Rudie just said is not the way to resolve this peacefully. MusicDisbelief01LP.png|Music can’t believe Rudie hasn’t learned his lesson about obsessing over playing his Virtual Reality game. GconsoleSadRudie.png|Rudie’s game just got broken. LoveNeededHSpartsLP.png|Love needed the parts from the headset and now they’re too badly damaged to repair the generator. AstillNoPowerLP.png|Angel is still wondering how they can have the concert without power. MauveMadisonLP.png|Mauve Madison reporting on the grove benefit concert. PerformanceStartingLP.png|The performance is starting. GsticksLP.png|G playing with sticks. AngelShakingLP.png|Angel with maracca drums. BabyDancing02LP.png|Baby dancing. AfterTheConcert03LP.png|HJ5 enjoying the night air after the concert. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2